Friend or Foe?
by CaitlinMasen
Summary: Edward and Bella have been in love since they were in diapers but when they get to high school things change. Peer pressure kicks in from Edwards friends making him make one of the biggest mistakes he'll ever make. Will Bella forgive him? Cannon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I got this new idea for a story from a dream...really! I changed the people to fit the Twilight characters, and here we are!**

**I hope you like it, as I want people to like it otherwise there's no point in continuing!**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been in love since they were in diapers, but when they get to high school, things change. Peer pressure kicks in from Edwards friends making him make one of the biggest mistakes he'll ever make. Will Bella forgive him? Cannon pairings, OC, please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight... :'(**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Me and Edward had known each other since we were in diapers, (we were now 16) so it was hardly surprising to our families when we announced that we were officially 'boyfriend and girlfriend' . As me and Edward grew closer, so did our family's, I could turn to the cullens for anything, as could Edward and his sister, rosalie, turn to my family for anything. It's perfect. Edward's perfect. All of the girls drooled over him, he's so gorgeous, his hair is a beautiful coppery colour and his eyes are bright green, just like emeralds, and he's just starting to get stubble, and it looked so hot.

I of course, am abnormally plain. Straight brown hair, dull brown eyes and always so pale. I know I'm not beautiful, but I don't care. Edward makes me feel like I am, and that's all that matters.

"BELLA!" dad called from down stairs breaking my thought train..

"YEAH?" I called back. Wouldn't it just be easier for him to come upstairs?

"ED'S HERE!"

I chuckled, my dad always called Edward 'Ed' because he knew it annoyed him. It's a joke they'd played since we were little.

I ran down stairs sighing, knowing that it was pointless asking mom and dad if Edward can come in my room, after they'd had the whole 'no boys in girls rooms' talk. We had to stay in there eyes. Honestly it's not as if I'm going to get pregnant! My education means so much to me! Imagine not going to university because of some baby ? Way to ruin your life!

When I reached the bottom of the old stairs, I smiled widely. There he was. My own personal Adonis looking absolutely beautiful.. I was mesmerised. And apparently, so was Edward.

"Umm.. So you know there the rules kids" Charlie coughed awkwardly breaking us from our love induced trance "Renee should be home in half an hour, I can trust you that long right?"

"Uh, are you going somewhere charlie?" Edward asked as soon as I'd thought it, as if he could read my mind. I blushed at the thought.

"Well I have to go to the station for a while, James called in I'll so I'm filling in for him, no funny business alright? And bells I think you should get your homework done too, you know what your moms like" he said winking at me. "anyway, help yourself to food, bye kids!" he said patting Edwards back and kissing my head.

When we heard his car pull away, we looked at each other for an immeasurable amount of time. I was probably blushing furiously by the time Edward took a step towards me and delicately, as if I was made of glass, stroked my cheek. It was an innocent gesture, but my response was far from it.

I threw my arms around his neck and started to kiss him, my fingers grabbing his hair, his sweet breath filled my head, as his lips parted, I let my tounge trace the contures of his lips. Edwards hand entwined into my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss, and he groaned beautifully

"Bellaaaa" I sighed " we can't .."

I pulled away unwillingly

"I know" I sighed "I just.. I don't know, want you so badly"

"Bella" he whispered tucking a strand of hair from my face "you've already got me beautiful"

I chuckled

"Come on then handsome, if you don't want to make out, then we can do homework"

"Bella.. Noo! Why do you have to be such a dork sometimes love?" he smiled jokingly

"Hey!" I protested "I just don't want to get into trouble!" I said sticking my tongue out childishly, to which he stuck his out back.

"Let's go do some stinking homework "

My alarm clock read 1:00am, way past bed time. But I couldn't sleep, Edward was on my mind. I cant stop thinking of our conversation earlier on ...

"So did you hear mike and Jessica did it?" Edward said, he knew all the gossip being popular.

"no! Did they really?"

"Yup! Seems like cherries are being popped all over the place.."

I blushed. Me and Edward, however, had still not lost our virginities, and for that Edward was constantly being mocked by his flock of mates. Such idiots.

"I do want you Edward." I sighed "but ..." I trailed on

"but what beautiful girl, tell me? "

"what if I'm not good enough? And you leave me for someone like.. Tacky Tanya " I shuddered "and then you tell Tanya and all the cool people everything a-and I -"

I didn't realise I was crying until Edward wiped away my tears

"I love you" Edward declared. It was the first time either of us had said, but it was all it took to reassure me.

"I love you too handsome" I smiled touching his cheek.

"And Bella, I want you too" he winked

After that, we'd both decided that we were going to loose our virginity, to each other, very soon..

THE NEXT WEEK.

"Ohh Bella you look so beautiful!" my best friend Alice gushed. She'd just insisted on dressing me and doing my make up. I was going to Edwards house for a sleepover tonight, and Carlisle and Esme were out. Alice said she could see a reason for dressing me in all these ridiculous clothes and making me wear these hideously embarrassing underwear. I blushed at the thought of it..

"that's all we needed, a little colour" Alice smiled, I grimaced making her smile falter

"What's wrong?" she asked, she was always so perceptive.

"Just.. Scared.. Edward can do so much better than be and there's nothing keeping him from running off with someone else, someone that's blonde or has bigger boobs than my b's" I frowned looking down at my pitiful chest

"Bella. He loves you. And trust me.. Nothing will go wrong tonight, I see it right now.."

I smiled "not your visions again Ali?"

"shut up Bella! You know they're true."

"yeah whatever"

"Edward.. S-Stop.." I whispered as he began un buttoning my shirt "I-I don't know what to do! "

"Your doing it right now gorgeous" he said kissing me chastely

"I love you." I said simply and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt as he lifted mine over my head.

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. The bra Alice had put me in was all too revealing for my likes. But Edwards eyes bugged out of his head and he kissed my -barley there- cleavage.

Shacking as I went I moved my hands down his warm chest towards his jean button.

As we slowly, slowly undressed each other, I leant in to his lips for a kiss. Almost straight away the kiss became so passionate that our breathing sped up. He pulled me tight to his body. The touch of his skin against mine sent sparks through my body, fireworks through my nerves. His hands were flat on my back, pulling me flush against his body. He moved his kisses to my jaw, tracing the bone, his lips' touch sinking through my skin, warming my bones.

He paused groaning as if he didn't want to stop, I know I didn't.

"Bella" he murmured "I promised we would try. And this isn't because all those jack asses people think are my friends keep taking the piss out of me, this is because I love you" he said placing my hand over his heart "more than my own life. "

"you ARE my life Edward. I love you. I've always loved you. " I stated

"Bella, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once"

"Don't be scared." I replied "we belong together"

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it. No way to be nervous any more.

"forever" he replied laying me down gently on his bed he hovered above me and kissed me gently, lovingly.

He caressed my cheek, kissed my lips, and brought himself to rest between my thighs. He began to push into the heat that had been burning there for what seemed like forever. I finally felt whole. There was a small amount of pain as I stretched to accommodate him, but the overwhelming sensation was joy and completion, like I had found my corresponding piece. He crushed his mouth to mine and his sweet breath washed over me and he moaned blissfully.

At first I was so embarrassed from the noises coming from my mouth that I was sure I blushed a million shades of red. But then I realised Edward was making them too. Once again he was reassuring me without realising.

Through every moment we uttered words of love to each other, an murmured each others names. It was perfect. He was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**

**Please review, because, well, if you don't review, then I won't continue the story!**

**So, review for me to continue the story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Really sorry it took so long to update! I usually update every other day, but i've had lots of revision to do recently - hence the short chaoter. But its better than nothing.. Right? :D**

It's now been a month since me and Edward first made love to each other. We'd done it three times since, and every time was as perfect as the one before. I thought we were invisible from that day on, that nothing could break us up, that not even Edwards "friends" teasing us could split us up.

But I was wrong.

The last time we made love, I knew something was wrong. I'd uttered my love and adoration to him, feeling nothing but pure bliss, and when he replied "I love you Bella, no matter what" his eyes glazed over and he started to weep.

"Edward, what's wrong handsome? " I asked wiping away the tears with the pad of my thumb

"Nothing ... I – I just know that no matter what I say or do I love you. You know that right? It will always be you Isabella; you're the one that has captured my heart. "

His words were so sweet they would have made me cry if I hadn't noticed the hidden meaning behind them.

"Wha- what are you on about? I –"I began, but he cut me of with a kiss that felt so wrong, so off.

"I love you." He finished before he kissed me once more and left my room silently.

That was one of the last times I heard him say that.

* * *

><p>After Edward left I cried myself to sleep. My mom woke me up a few times telling me that I'd been screaming at the top of my lungs. She didn't know what had just happened. Neither did I. But I found out the next day when my phone beeped at around 4 am<p>

It read; **Bella. I'm sorry. I don't love you. I can do better than you. Don't talk to me again. P.S I'm with Tanya now. –E**

My stomach churned- as it had done the past few mornings- and I bolted to the toilet.

After throwing my guts up about 5 times, I sat on the bathroom floor and cried hysterically. He didn't want to talk to me again. He didn't love me. He- he was with beautiful Tanya.

_Of course he was _I thought lamely to myself, still on the bathroom floor. _She's beautiful, blonde, and has boobs 3 times the size of yours. And she probably has more 'experience'._ I tacked on.

I must of passed out after that, because all I remember was my dad shacking me back to earth and muttering "boy trouble, why isn't Renee here?"

"Bells?" He said more loudly "What's wrong hunny?"

"Edward.." I croaked before chucking up again.

"I'll KILL him!" Charlie shouted

"no.." I said weakly "g-get Alice" Then I fell back asleep again.

This time, I woke up softly with someone stroking my hair. The first thing I noticed was that I was somewhere warm and soft. This disorientated me, making me sit up really quick.

An action I regretted as soon as I'd done it. Damn sickness bug. Damn Edward.

I heard someone shout behind me as I ran to the loo – Alice. "BELLA! Come back! It's only me, its Alice! What's wrong?"

"it's just a bug, Alice. You don't need to see this.."

"To hell it's not Bella! Charlie said you've been throwing up for a while now, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing Alice! It's probably just PMS* ! I always get sick when my… Period… comes…" I whispered. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit" Alice exclaimed "How late are you?"

I groaned. "About.. Seven days.." "Shit.." I muttered.

"Well, we have to find out!" Alice said looking frantic. I couldn't really hear her, all I could think of was a beautiful baby nestled deep inside me, and then I remembered Edward didn't love me any more. So he wouldn't love his baby anyway. I felt an over whelming sense of sorrow for my baby. My baby, whose dad wouldn't love it.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried throwing her arms around me "It'll be ok, shh, Bella"

"It wont Alice! I'm barley sixteen, I'm not even sixteen and a half yet! Oh god. Edward will hate me even more now" I cried

Alice froze

"What?" she questioned

I couldn't answer. I just motioned to my mobile.

She read it and swore like a sailor. I've never seen Alice swear this way before.

"….son of a bitch!" she finished "it's his friends Bella, I know it!"

"No.. Ali.. no. I'm too plain, too boring. Tanya's… Beautiful." I stated holding back more tears. "I loved him, I loved him so much. I gave him everything, Alice. All I had.. And I know his friends were.. Just you know.. But I thought we were better than them.." I ranted being cut off by my tummy rumbling earning a little giggle from Alice and I. albeit a teary giggle.

"We need to get a test." Alice said more seriously looking in my eye.

"I know"

* * *

><p>"p-positive" I read shakily.<p>

I felt like I should be crying with sadness. My childhood over. But I didn't. I felt a secret twinge of happiness that I'd always have a piece of Edward with me.

But Edward needed to know… Whether he hated me more for it or not.

"…I have to tell Edward" I whispered.

"NO!" Alice shouted outraged "He doesn't deserve to know !"

"Alice.. It's his baby too. I have too."

"We have to tell your mom, Bella"

I groaned. If I told mom, that means she'd surely tell dad, which meant Esme might find out… And then not only Edward, but Edwards family would hate me too.

"no…Alice.. Its fine"

"If you wont, then I will." She stated firmly

* * *

><p>My mum was dissapointed, naturally. But promised that i would always be her baby girl, and that she would always be there for me. If anything, mum was more upset that Edward had ended it with me the way that he had. I'm sure it'd be all the gosspi soon.<p>

That's the problem living in a small town. News spreads like wild fire. I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew about the pregnancy..

* * *

><p><strong>AN - again, sorry for the short chapter, and nothing really happening, it was kinda a filler chapter. SAo much more drama will happen next. Let me know if you want me to write more.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D I'll give a shout out to the best review, and review your story too , also REVIEW = PREVIEW! :D**

**Also, if you're reading my other Fanfiction, unexpected buisness, that'll be uploaded soon. **


End file.
